


What Happens in the File Room

by FictionConcuction



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Fucking, Giving Orders, M/M, OFC is ignored, idk how to tag help, indirect smut, peeking, requited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionConcuction/pseuds/FictionConcuction
Summary: It’s 12am in the Pearson Hardman’s file room and that’s where Mike accidentally catches Harvey’s eyes as he's trying to fuck another woman. Awkward. Or is it...?+++
Relationships: Harvey Specter/Original Female Character(s), Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Mike felt his heavy lids droop down every few minutes as his eyes bored past the never ending text within the documents Harvey needed him to read. In the dull lighting of the file room, his eyes easily welcomed the darkness as he fluttered his eyes closed. His head also seemed to weigh twice as much after midnight as it rolled down from his hands and on top of the documents sprawled over the desks. 

After a few seconds of effortless bliss, Mike’s hand swung up and struck his cheek. He jolted up at the stinging pain on his left cheek.

Though slapping himself every 5 minutes was effecting in waking him up, the prickling in his cheeks was starting to feel uncomfortable. 

“Dammit, how am I supposed to finish all this by tomorrow?” Mike hissed to himself, looking exasperatedly at the remaining pages of the files. Now he really regretted going out with Harold and Kyle for drinks instead of doing Harvey’s research right away. 

After completing the ritual of dramatically reciting positive affirmations to himself—  _ you are awesome! you’re gonna kick ass tomorrow! you’re gonna be better than Harvey Specter!,  _ you know the normal stuff —Mike swiftly got back to annotating the pages with information that would help Harvey win his case tomorrow. He slyly giggled to himself as he doodled a cartoon pig with thick brows that uncannily resembled the defendant of the case. He doodles within his handwritten notes mostly to govern his own boredom but it was also quite nice to see Harvey occasionally smile to himself as he flicked through the annotations.

The small clock that hung in the far end of the file room begrudgingly danced around in a complete circle and it was now 12am.

As Mike finished doodling a metaphorical representation of Devon Barker, the opposing layer, being full of shit, there was an abrupt click of the entrance door and then the sound of the door closing.

Mike froze, the streaking sounds of his pen stopping and breathing stopped, in hopes of enhancing his hearing for any hints of who entered. All he could make out was a hushed whisper— no maybe it was two people. They seemed to step on the creaky floorboard a few inches from the entrance then shuffled to the right, towards the files in the ‘M’ and ‘N’ row. He could hear the pair shuffle deeper into the room, closer to the end where Mike had planned to isolate himself. Not in the mood to explain himself or make pointless conversations with one of the associates, he decided it was best to hide and pray they stumbled into the wrong room and left. He slid down in his seat so he was hunched down and hidden from sight.

“Ah so this is why you came here.” 

Mike almost snorted when he heard Harvey’s district voice spoken in a low whisper. It sounded so foreign from his usual smug, confident and patronising tone he always wore around others. Mike felt a bit of smugness because he was able to break through Harvey’s terrible personality traits and earn a few smiles and laughs. It was usually because Mike was strikingly awkward and told terrible jokes but that's besides the point. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Mike was tip-toeing towards the hushed voices by the entrance, his childish curiosity getting the better of him. After carefully and somewhat silently creeping past a few aisles full of folders, Mike found a space where he could get a decent view of the intruders through a small gap of missing folders.

He squinted to get a better look at the dimly lit figures. The room was supposed to be well lit but only the lightbulb hung in the center of the room worked, leaving most of the room very dim. Donna mentioned that there was a funny story to explain the cause but every time Mike tried to question her she gave him a knowing smile and strode away from him—mid question. Mike noticed a lot of people tend to do that to him.

Anyway, the man, Harvey, was just in his white dress shirt, with the first few buttons undone and was glued lip to lip with a familiar looking woman who was groaning in pleasure while being pressed up against one of the desks. 

Mike tried not to grimace and slip out a small “gross” and began to slowly inch backwards. He let out a little gasp as he heard a little ripping noise to his left.

“Harv, what was that noise?” The woman called out, her voice breathy and weak from the kiss.

Mike’s internally cursed as he looked down only to find his jacket sleeve caught securely onto a metal hook, stubbornly stuck even after some panicked tugs. He quickly ducked down into a squat down as Harvey’s dark and alert eyes flicked around the room suspiciously.

“Probably just the wind.”

The woman seemed unconvinced, evident by the silence that followed, but as the sounds of wet and slick mouths resumed Mike could guess neither of them cared about the ‘wind’.

Well, Mike cared about the ‘wind’. The ‘wind’ was about to be traumatised by seeing and hearing his insanely attractive boss fuck a ex client. And it was too late to make his presence known, say “My bad.” and just walk out. Plus Harvey would kill him for ruining his lay.

“I need to get you out of this,” Harvey muttered against the woman’s collarbone, gesturing to her tight dress.

Mike got up and tried to silently and desperately unhook his sleeve, failing miserably. There was further shuffling of clothes on the other side of the gap, going unnoticed by Mike. 

“Can’t wait to fuck you.  _ Hard _ .”

Mike’s startled eyes tear away from the task at hand and to Harvey, or at least the 1\5th of Harvey he could see through the gap. He could feel warmth rise to his cheeks as his eyes raked over the scene; Harvey’s shirt was unbuttoned and his toned chest was exposed and his equally muscular arm was domintly pressing the woman’s hands above her head the woman‘s head as he was trailed kisses down her bare, tanned stomach. She moaned in glee.

This was probably a very inappropriate time to admit to himself about his pretty huge crush on his boss. It had been a gradual incline, it started with noticing how much he adored his smile, even wasting his time doodling to force one out of him, then he began noticing how Harvey’s fitted suits emphasised his broad shoulders, the sexy curve of his lower back and his toned, thick thighs. Then it suddenly spiralled out of control until he couldn’t stare into the man’s honey eyes without inappropriate thoughts popping in his head. Yeah, he had it pretty bad. At least the inhumane workload he gave was a distraction.

Mike gawked as Harvey’s large hand reached up, massaging one of the woman’s breasts then pinching and tweaking the nipple in a painfully slow manner. Mike shivered as felt electric jolts travel to his own nipples, which were now growing uncomfortably hard brushed up against his shirt. He gulped, blue orbs glued to the scene in front of him.

Harvey’s head continued to dip down her body, wet lips gently sucking on the skin trailing down to the woman’s thigh, each time earning a breathy gasp. 

“Mmm, seeing you wet makes me so hard .”

Mike tried to ignore how his own dick began to swell and bulge out in his tightening pants. He really tried. 

“ Harvey, yes!”

Mike winced at her high pitched, croaky voice and how it sliced through the hot, tense atmosphere. He must’ve been louder than he thought because not even a second later he was staring right into Harvey’s dark, intoxicated eyes as he was pressing a kiss over the woman’s shoulder. Mike’s pink lips parted in shock, eyes widening and his body paralysed in place.

This was it. Harvey just caught him being a creep, watching him have sex—like a creep! Harvey was probably going to storm here and shove him out of the room, maybe a punch in the jaw wouldn’t be too surprising either. Mike held his breath and waited for the disaster to strike.

To Mike’s utter surprise, the corners of Harvey’s plump lips twitched up into a smug smirk, his gleaming eyes planted to Mike’s airy blue ones. Harvey pressed his smirk softly back onto the woman’s breasts. His wet tongue flattened against her nipple then it swirled in small circles until they were undeniably erect and puffy. The whole time he was looking up at Mike from under his feathery lashes, morphing and melting Mike’s panic into arousal and— undeniable desire.

He felt his own hands senselessly trickle up to his nipples where his thumbs began to gently graze over them through his slippery shirt. His eyes were half lidded as he imagined larger and rougher hands on his body instead. He held in a small whimper.

The dark eyed man’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he stared back at Mike’s aroused face. 

After a few minutes of nipple play including sucking, biting and flicking them, Mike’s dick was unbearably hard as he watched Harvey's meticulous and experienced tongue and visualised it lapping at his chest instead.

With his eyes directly on Mike’s hazy ones, Harvey lifted his face off the woman's breasts and unwaveringly said, "Touch yourself for me."

Mike's eyes alerted open like a deer in headlights, stirring from his delirious daydream state. He had felt high as if he was back in his old comfortable green couch jerking off to some hot porn. He had yet to believe he wasn’t daydreaming because his mind could easily conjure up flawless dreams that felt all too real, only to be awoken back in his messy apartment with a hard on.

"W-what?" The woman's voice called out, confusion clear as she propped her head up to look at the man above her. She then began awkwardly running her hands through her stomach and dipped lower.

All it took was a little, commanding nod from Harvey for Mike to realise that the order was for him. Harvey wanted him to touch himself.  _ For him. _

His fumbling hands slipped from his chest down to his bulging hard-on, gently palming it over his trousers as he intently watched the older man unfastened his belt, steadily revealing the large, hard cock resting in his hand.

_ God _ . Mike felt his mouth salivate and he fought back the urge to stumble there, drop onto his hands and knees and swallow his cock whole. Harvey's expression darkened watching Mike ogle his dick like candy.

He calmly stroked himself as he fixated on how pink and juicy Mike's lips were and how pretty they would look wrapped around his pulsating member.

He pumped his cock faster as he watched half of Mike's visible left shoulder jerk up and down, faster each passing moment, through the slit of folders. The younger boy's brows furrowed deeper and he bit his bottom lip harder, his eyes flickering from Harvey's delicious cock then back to his sinful face, waiting for further orders.

"I'm gonna fuck your wet hole so hard, baby. Ready?" Harvey lowly asked, clearly no room for an answer. He held in a snort watching Mike's head bob up and down eagerly. The woman moaned something below him at this point sounding like sheer white noise at this point, compared to the addictive view of Mike's desperate, needy face all slick with sweat now.

Harvey flickered his lids down to the pink, wet vagina begging for his attention and rubbed the head of his dick up and down her clit, earning aroused groans from her general direction. When he encountered the blue orbs he bit back a smile, watching Mike pout and knit his brows together disapprovingly. And people thought  _ he _ was possessive.

Harvey stilled for a few seconds, his Specter senses tingling and hunting his associate was going to do something.  _ Not surprising. _

The corners of Mike’s mouth twitched up into a sly, almost childish Harvey thought, smirk. He then inched his mouth open, not strenuously wide but enough to show Harvey he could easily fit half his cock inside there. Harvey found it remarkably tempting.

His slick, pink tongue was hanging out of his mouth, glistening with saliva. His cock twitched in his hands.

Mike seemed to sensed the older man's arousal and the corners of his mouth curved up further in satisfaction. He then held up 2 fingers inches off his mouth— index and middle, and wet them by running his hot tongue up and down his fingers until every inch of skin was wet with his spit. He offered Harvey a challenging, devious smile, clearly knowing the effect he had on the older man.

Mike proceeded after reading Harvey’s face for approval. He swirled the tip of his sultry tongue over his fingers then began slurping and sucking with his whole mouth, engulfing most of his fingers into his hot mouth until he could feel his soft palate at the back of his throat. Not even a heartbeat later Harvey clumsily forced his cock into the slick hole in front of him, almost too dazed from studying Mike’s every movement. He ignored the small scream the woman let out and solely focused on trusting in sync with the rhythm Mike shoved his long fingers down his throat. Each time his fingers disappeared into his mouth, he silently gagged and choked, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

“ _ Fuck _ . You’re so tight. You like my cock stuffing your dirty hole, don’t you?”

Harvey thrusted in and out faster, harder, his balls slapping against the woman’s thigh. Mike’s shoulder also jolted up and down faster, growing more and more uncoordinated as he jerked his dick. Harvey watched Mike freeze temporarily, head tipped back, exposing his flushed throat, his eyes rolled back showing off the whites of his eyes and mouth parting so his soaked fingers slowly slipped out of his mouth.

He looked at Harvey with such a lustrous expression that it went straight to Harvey’s throbbing cock and he buried himself as deep as he could, eyes almost shut, imagining Mike’s hot and tight throat closing up on his cock. He came with a low, rumbling groan. He slipped his softening dick out and peeled the slick condom off.

He watched as Mike fluttered his tired, foggy eyes half open, stretching out his hand from his mouth, forming strings of thick spit that looked exactly like what it was supposed to. Harvey felt his sensitive member start to harden at the sight of that.

”-felt so good. Oh god that was one of the best lays I’ve had in awhile.” Harvey’s eyes unwillingly left Mike’s dopey, half smiling face and looked down at the blond who was starting to slip back into her clothes. He pulled his briefs and trousers up, slid into his shirt without attempting at the buttons, giving the zoned out boy several looks of concern.

”Mmm, we should do this again,” He whispered into the blonde’s ear, loud enough for Mike to hear and hopefully snap out of his trance.

He watched as the woman left the room, too slowly for Harvey’s liking, with an incorrect phone number in her purse— he could tell she would be annoying. As the doors closed with a click, he steered towards Mike until he was right in front of him, staring at his startled face from the other side of the gap.

”Ready for your turn, pup?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is pretty fluffy, contrasting the *cough* rather intense previous chapter  
> Sorry, I was supposed to post this earlier but procrastination + trying to sort out university stuff delayed it * , *  
> ( haven't properly edited so just yeet my mistakes out the window pls, lol )

Mike continued to spiral with the waves of euphoria and relaxation that hit his body as a result of his vigorous, _hot_ orgasm. As Harvey continued to drill holes into his face with his eyes, the blissful sensation began to pass and he was reminded of what he actually felt; sticky, worn out and ready to be tucked into bed any moment now. This was probably best explained by his habit of falling asleep while and after masturbating. 

He tried to brush off the guilt and shame of acting like a total whore by blaming how easy it was to get drunk on Harvey Spector’s attention. The moment his eyes met Harvey’s he felt intoxicated, possessed and he just wanted to see how far he could take it before the other man freaked. Quiet far, it seems. Harvey should be more careful about he strange effects he has on bi-sexual twinks like Mike. 

“ _Mike_. You look exhausted. I’m taking you home.” 

Harvey paused, waiting for some sort of reply from the dazed zombie, who seemed to make it his mission to ignore him from that moment. He sighed as Mike lazily leaned back on the metal structure behind him for support, then when sharp edges began prodding at his skin, he let out a displeased whine.

Harvey took a moment to ponder. Was the Mike who had lustfully choked on his own fingers just 10 minutes ago the same as the sulky and deranged man in front of him? The man in front of him was a hybrid of a horny teenager in heat and a 5 year old missing their nap time. 

He then bit back a laugh as he watched Mike stagger forwards, in what looked like a bad impression of a walk and almost facepalm towards the floor. 

“Scratch that, we’re going to my place. For the safety of you and everyone in your building.”

Mike attempted to glare at Harvey but it was pretty hard when his eyes would barely stay open. “ Don’t care. Need. Sleep. Gonna crash in 10, 9,-”

Harvey’s concern disappeared right there and then, replaced with annoyance directed at the man-child in front of him. He shook his head disapprovingly muttering “unbelievable” as he squeezed his hand through the gap and brushed Mike’s hair away from his damp forehead. 

“7, 6--”

Harvey then rushed through the labyrinth-like aisles of folders to get to Mike’s location. It didn’t help that in the background Mike was counting down in a terrible impression of Darth Vader.

“- 2 _and_ ,” Mike croaked out, just as Harvey appeared behind him.

Before Mike could finish his countdown and melodramatically fall to the ground, Harvey swiftly grabbed the younger man’s waist from behind and let him lean against his own body. He draped his arms around Mike’s small shoulder, propping him up into standing position. 

“You fell for it,” Mike weakly mumbled into Harvey’s ear, head lazily lolling onto Harvey’s broad shoulders. “Which means that you,” Mike said, prodding Harvey’s abdomen weakly. “ Harvey Heartless Specter, _care_ about...me.” 

Harvey stopped walking, or rather dragging Mike behind him, and decided this would be faster if he just carried him on his back. He let out a low groan as Mike landed on his back with a _\--oomph_!. He decided to deal with the aching back pain tomorrow. 

Harvey trotted into the elevator with his associate slung over his back and pressed the button for the first floor. He walked past the immobile security guard, only able to reply to the confused look with a farewell nod. 

He huffed as he threw Mike into the back seat of his rented car, then guiltily checked to see if he hurt the sleeping man’s head. Mike had to be a deep sleeper because even with half his body unnaturally hanging off the back seat, he had a small smile on his face, clearly in dreamland.

It was 3 am when Harvey had finally laid on his bed, refreshed after a cold shower and with Mike asleep in the adjacent guest bedroom. He let the darkness and warmth lull him to sleep, shrugging off the apprehension nibbling at his thoughts.

+++

Mike woke up. He spread his bare arms like an eagle, against the soft and silky bed sheets underneath him, savouring the pleasurable texture against his warm skin.

He realised he didn’t own silky soft bed sheets. He then realised his apartment didn’t have massive windows with a breath-taking view of NYC the last time he checked. _Oh_.

He scrambled out of the comfortable bed, struggling to untangle his legs from the copious blankets draped over him. Of course Harvey decided to tuck Mike in with possibly all the blankets he owned.

Mike wasn't entirely stupid, he knew exactly where he was and why, he did have an eidetic memory so it was harder to forget than remember. He remembered everything from last night. Every single detail, from the way Harvey’s breath hitch momentarily as they met eyes to the mildly detectable veins traced around Harvey's rock hard cock-- and how It was bent slightly to the left. 

Mike shivered at the recollection of vivid memories from last night. He desperately tried to shake off the trail of thoughts, before they lingered and ruined him.

After hurriedly dressing himself into his shirt and trousers from the night before. He then panickily searched for his phone. Not in his pockets. Not on the dresser by the bed , the small desk in the corner or the windowsill. He groaned in frustration.

His plan to run out of Harvey’s apartment as fast as humanly possible wasn’t going very well. 

Maybe Harvey placed it in the living room, Mike decided. He quietly sneaked through the hallway consisting of a few guest rooms and presumably Harvey’s bedroom, and into the lounge space. It was nicely decorated with photographs, questionable paintings and further questionable items. 

It was almost 5 minutes later and the only thing he’d managed to find were embarrassing photographs of Harvey in the family pictures. He giggled as he studied a photo of a 7 year old Harvey looking unimpressed at the christmas gift in his hand; a thick dictionary.

A further 10 minutes later and Mike was sat crossed legged on the floor with a handful of Harvey’s DVD in his hands. He gasped as he held up the DVD of his all time favourite movie, containing the additional director's cut and bloopers. He had scavenged the whole of the internet for this DVD and Harvey just had it in his endless shelves of DVDs, unopened. That should've been a crime. 

In the middle of reading the blurbs and reviews of a documentary about snake reproduction, a confused voice behind him called, “What are you doing?”

Mike froze. He slowly turned his head to see Harvey leaning against the doorway, slightly out of breath and slick with sweat and in sports wear.

“Uh. I was just judging your taste in DVD’s. Apparently it’s a great judge of character.” 

Harvey rolled his eyes. “ Oh is it now?” 

He walked towards the kitchen counter, took off his hoodie then took a few large gulps from his water bottle. Mike struggled to not stare at how his Adam's apple provocatively bobbed up and down, slow and smoothly. He quickly looked away before Harvey could catch him. He didn't know why he felt like a self-conscious teenage girl, not when the man in front of him had practically seen him masturbate. Shouldn’t he be more embarrassed that his boss knew what he looked like while orgasming? Would Harvey blackmail him with this information? Maybe Mike should just give up on being a lawyer and try to find a nice sugar daddy.

“Stop overthinking. It’s not a good look on you.” Mike jerked his head up to see Harvey standing over him. 

“Please shut up, I think I’m having an existential crisis.”

Harvey snorted at him, the wavering tension on his face breaking into a relieved smile. “ As long as it’s nothing important.” 

Mike rolled his eyes up at him, the irritation clearly lost in his amused smile.

“Come on up, pup. Got us some breakfast.” 

Mike stared wondrously at Harvey’s outstretched hand before grabbing onto it and pulling himself up. As he stood back onto his feet, he released his hold on the man’s larger hands. However, Harvey made no move to release his grasp on Mike’s hand.

Harvey stepped closer to Mike and studied his face as he raised their clasped hands towards his chest. He then gazed at Mike’s pale and slender hand, brushing soothing circles on his hand with his thumb, particularly intent on the 2 fingers.

“Don’t think I can look at your hands the same way again,” Harvey whispered into Mike’s knuckles, his warm breath stimulating goose bumps over the younger man’s arm. Mike watched unblinkingly as Harvey pressed his parted lips onto Mike’s knuckles, placing feathery kisses on each finger.

Mike gulped.

“Actually, it was the other hand,” Mike breathily retorted, voice unusually higher than normal. 

Harvey let out a deep chuckle, attractive creases forming on his cheek and the corners of his dewy eyes. Once he finished indulging on Mike’s flustered reactions, Harvey let his hand go, now focusing on Mike’s rose tinted face. 

“ Come with me to dinner next Friday.”

Mike looked at him with creased brows. “We were already going to dinner on Friday.”

“ I’m cancelling that dinner and asking you again. On a date.” Harvey looked at him expectantly, almost exasperatedly as he patiently waited for Mike to figure out what he was implying. After a few clogs turned in Mike’s head he blushed and nodded at Harvey.

“ But before that we should talk. Presumably now.”

Mike's face faltered at that and he let out a childish whine, pouting his lips and pleading with his baby blue eyes. When Harvey’s serious expression did not falter, Mike stopped pouting and sighed in defeat. “Fine, we’ll do it your way old man.” 

Harvey bit his lip before he could express his distaste of the new nickname. Knowing Mike, if he knew Harvey hated it, no doubt he would call him ‘old man’ every chance he got.

Harvey led Mike into a chair by his counter, in his kitchen. He walked to the other side of the marbled counter and started opening the brown paper bag, taking out 2 coffees and an assortment of pastries. He slid the cup of cappuccino and an almond croissant to the younger boy.  
Mike whispered a quiet ‘thanks’ to break the silence. After, Harvey kept quiet and dealt with the thickening silence, watching the clogs turn in Mike’s head.

“ I don’t usually tell people I’m bi-sexual. People either figure it out or assume I’m just an arrogant hetro. Mainly the latter. And here I thought my skinny jeans gave me away.” Mike paused and bit into the buttery pastry, savouring how it practically melted in his mouth. He finally looked up from his steaming coffee to meet Harvey’s comforting eyes. “ Anyway, I found you attractive since I first saw you, didn’t help that you were my type.” Harvey tilted his head to the side questioningly at this statement. “ Older, hot and cocky. So, naturally, I ended up having a massive crush on you. But I never really thought that you... ” Mike trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. “ I thought you were straight." He paused again, his face distorting. "You aren’t, right?” He worriedly asked, eyes searching for Harvey's.

" Not anymore," Harvey said, gulping down the last of the bitter, hot coffee. 

Mike’s face fell. 

Harvey was puzzled. He hadn’t expected this reaction. Mike set the half nibbled croissant down and rested his forehead on his hand, looking troubled. " Harvey. I can't go out with a straight guy."

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm not?"

" _Anymore_. Meaning you were straight before yesterday. You can't just suddenly not be straight. You were with a woman yesterday for god's sake." Mike was now out of his seat and pacing back and forth while Harvey attempted to reach out to stop him.

"Mike."

"I thought you were turned on. For me. What if it was only because you were fucking her?"

" _Mike_."

" I should leave. I didn't even know what I’m--"

Before Mike could rush towards the front door, Harvey firmly grabbed his shoulders and glued him in place. He turned Mike around with a swift movement, then one of his hands cupped the side of Mike's warm neck, gently stroking his tense jaw. His other hand lifted Mike’s chin up so he was staring back at the striking pale eyes.

Harvey inched closer and gently angled Mike's face with his hand, until his nose brushed the other cheek. He waited, both to let the younger man process what was happening and to give him time to back off. When Mike just blinked at him, he closed the distance and pressed a chaste kiss on the other's lush lips. As Harvey reluctantly pulled back at the lack of response, Mike quickly swept his hands up from his sides and pulled Harvey’s head back, desperately clinging to the short strands at the back of the brunette's head. He tipped his head up and leaned forwards to reconnect their lips, this time puckering his lips and moving his parted buds against Harvey's. He could feel Harvey smile into the kiss.

The older man slid his arm underneath Mike's jacket and savoured the way Mike’s body shuddered against his touch. Harvey pressed his body closer into Mike's smaller body, then let his unbound hands run up and down the other's back, chest, arms, indulging every part of Mike that he could reach. Mike let out a needy hum into Harvey's mouth as Harvey's finger roughly scraped across his chest, grazing his nipples.  
The older man took this opportunity to slip his feverish tongue into Mike's mouth. Mike's hot, taut tongue felt exactly as Harvey had imagined and _better_. Mike submissively allowed Harvey's hungry tongue to tyrannize every corner of his mouth, letting out muffled moans that went straight to Harvey's lower parts. 

Harvey pulled back before he lost control of himself. He let his arms fall loosely to Mike's waist, still holding him close against his body. 

"Still think I'm straight?" Harvey said, slightly dazed and out of breath.

He couldn't help but let a small smug smile slip as he stared at Mike; flushed crimson, pink, puffy lips glazed with spit and breathing heavily onto Harvey's cheek. _I did that._

"I'm not fully convinced yet. I think I need more proof," Mike mumbled, somewhat sheepishly, eyes solely on Harvey's lips as he leaned forwards again.

"Ah ah, pup."

Harvey grasped Mike's shoulders before he could reconnect their lips. " Later. I promise. We're already running late for work."

He planted a brief kiss onto one of Mike's rosy cheeks and pulled back completely, fondly looking at the sulky and pouting man.

"It's okay if you’ve got no stamina left, old man," Mike said after a few moments, lips twitching as he saw Harvey’s clenched jaw. He mentally noted to call him that more often.

With a final look, which might be considered a glare, at Mike, Harvey disappeared into his bedroom with Mike's coffee cup in his hand. He probably deserved that, Mike thought.

+++

It was a few days later and Donna was sitting at her desk, a professional and preoccupied look stoned to her face as she shopped for a new pair of shoes she planned to blackmail out of Harvey.  
She almost broke out into a squeal when she stumbled upon a pair of glossy red, luxurious heels. _Perfect_. When her eyes finally tore from the images of the shoes to the price, she winced. "Not my bank account, not my problem," She muttered to herself, shamelessly adding the shoes in her size into her basket.

"Huh?" 

She minimised her tab and slowly lifted her head to meet Mike's confused blue eyes. Her mouth stretched into a smile, showing off her pearly whites, and she casually tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothing. What do you need, Mike?"

Mike quickly glanced to his right, left and behind before leaning in and whispering, " What does Harvey like?"

Donna just blinked up at him, making no implication to answer him. Mike rolled his eyes and huffed out, "Fine. What do you need?"

"Oh Mike, I don't need anything in this world when I've got my own abilities. _But,_ I wouldn't mind Estela's noodle salad for lunch."

"Donna, they don't do delivery and it's on the other side of town!" Mike exclaimed.

Donna kept smiling and gave out a content sigh, "I know." 

Mike paused, biting his bottom lip until it started to sting, then looked back at Donna with a defeated look. "Fine. But just know, I'll have to cycle for almost 2 hours. I don't know how you sleep at night."

" Drinking champagne and lying in silk," Donna casually replied. " I'm guessing this is another one of your no questions asked deals?" Mike eagerly nodded his head. "But I need to know what kind of occasion this is. Oh god, did you spill coffee over his carpet again? That was such a pain to remove--!"

"Donna, I told you that was an accident!" Mike exclaimed, half heartedly glaring at the giggling redhead. "I just--Harvey has done a lot for me and It's going to be 3 years since he made me his associate this Saturday. So, I thought I'd get him something. As his associate." 

Donna stared at him for a moment, making Mike feel somewhat insecure.

"Wait, you guys aren't--? No way you two would--" She stammered, her confident grin faltering as Mike blinked down at her. She gaped. "Oh my god, you guys are totally dating. Since when? And why was I not told?"

Mike stared at her with wide blue eyes as he attempted to shush her, panickily looking around him to make sure nobody overheard. "How did you do that? And no we're not--I mean technically I _did_ confess, amongst doing other things--but no we're not dating. Yet. Donna help me, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Mike, sweetie, calm down. Okay, so tell me what happened first. And I mean all the details." She smirked up at him in glee. " Then we can talk about what you're going to do to get him in the palm of your hands."

So then Mike told Donna what happened, purposefully being vague over some explicit and embarrassing details. When Mike finished, Donna was looking at him in awe.

"Mike, have I ever told you I'm proud of you? No? Well I am," Donna said, putting her manicured hands over Mike's pale ones. "As for what to get him, get him a matching tie clip or cufflinks. He would die to admit this, but he's such a sucker for matching and sentimental items. He got me matching jewellery for 5 consecutive birthdays. Then I told him to just send me cash." 

Mike chortled, bending over Donna’s desk desk in the process. "That is hilarious. I don't know if I should use that as blackmail material or actually take your advice."

Donna rolled her eyes. When she saw a familiar figure walk down the hallway, behind Mike, she tried to bite back her grin. Teasing Harvey was going to be _so_ much fun. 

Just as Harvey approached behind the oblivious Mike, Donna loudly said, "So Mike are you still interested in meeting that single friend I told you about?" 

Mike's face scrunched up in confusion. Just as he opened his mouth to voice his puzzlement, Harvey appeared beside him.

" _Donna_." Harvey said, his lip tightly curling up. He glanced down at Mike and let his hand rest loosely onto the younger's shoulders. "If Mike here has got time to date then maybe I should give him more cases to work on. Right Mike?"

Mike gulped as Harvey's hand fell, brushing his lower back and ass in the process. He ignored the tingling sensations running down his spine.

Before Mike could awkwardly break the tense silence, Donna said, "I don't know Harv, I think Mike deserves a cute girlfriend who would wake up next to him every morning. Maybe even bring him some homemade lunch. In those Japanese containers, I think they were called bentos or some--"

" _Donna_ ," Harvey interrupted, looking at her with a tightened jaw. Donna's smile widened. She was right, this _was_ fun. "I don't pay my employees to talk about their love life, unfortunately.” He looked over at Mike. “ I need you in my office, Mike."

After receiving a knowing wink from Donna, Mike meekly followed behind the striding Harvey.

"Harvey, are you trying to race me or something? Geez, slow down."

Harvey opened his office door for Mike and after giving Donna a pointed look he closed the door. When he turned around Mike was sitting on the edge of his silver desk, fiddling with one of Harvey's expensive pens. Harvey let out a sigh, slowly walking towards Mike with hands tucked into his pockets. "... _Mike_."

Mike snapped his head up. He had to. 

Harvey's voice seemed so vulnerable, open and worn out, unlike anything Mike had heard from Harvey before. Harvey walked forwards and stopped right in front of him, until Mike's knees grazed Harvey's thighs. Mike's concerned eyes glazed over the older man's face, trying to read the complex expression on him. Mike reached up and instinctively grasped onto Harvey's jacket's lapel, tugging him closer so he was bracketed in between Mike's knees. 

"Shit. Are you okay, Harvey?"

Harvey said nothing. He slipped a hand out of his pocket and reached up to caress Mike's cheek with the back of his warmed hands. Mike unconsciously leaned into the touch and reached up, intertwining their hands together. He gave Harvey’s hand a small squeeze and fondly watched the older man’s lip curl into a smile.

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy this week. I didn't get the chance to talk to you," Harvey answered, genuinely apologetic. 

Mike couldn't help but grin up at the man. He leaned in closer and mischievously whispered, "You totally missed me, huh?" 

Harvey stepped even closer, in between Mike's thigh and then pressed Mike's head to his chest, embracing him into a hug. 

"Mmm, possibly," Harvey hummed, the vibrations on his chest conducting onto Mike's cheeks. "What are you going to do about it?"

He heard Mike's giggle muffle onto his chest. Mike leaned back and looked up at Harvey with a glee smile. He then puckered his lips and fluttered his eyes closed, waiting.  
Harvey looked out of his glass door, only to see a smirking Donna with the receiver phone pressed to her ear. Harvey turned back to the boy, leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss onto Mike's lips, hands softly cupping his jaw. After pulling back from the too-short kiss, Harvey continued to affectionately stroke Mike’s cheeks.

"You want to have lunch with me now?" Harvey asked, eventually tearing himself away from Mike and sitting down in his armchair after he sensed his co-workers in the hallway.

"Yes I'd love to," Mike answered. Then his face fell into a grimace. " _But_. I have to go and buy Donna's lunch."

Harvey arched his brow with an amused look but Mike waved him off mumbling a small "don't worry". Harvey then looked at his watch, frowning. He apologetically looked up at Mike and announced, "I have to go to a meeting with a client. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner. And I'll talk to Louis about giving you less work. You look terrible."

"Wow, I love when you talk dirty to me like that,” Mike said drily. He sadly sighed as he watched Harvey shoot him a half-hearted glare while he grabbed some files from his desk, getting ready to leave.

“Tomorrow. 8:30. I’ll pick you up,” Harvey said, his back to Mike as he opened the glass door. Just before he closed the door behind him, he looked Mike straight in the eyes, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

“Wear something sexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- ignore any mistakes, hopefully you’re a smart enough cookie to get what I mean.  
> \- should I do a second chapter?  
> \- I’d appreciate kudos and comments, makes me a happy boiiii


End file.
